


Пентада Кантрелла

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Пост-канон.-О пользе совместных заданий.





	Пентада Кантрелла

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно, название выражает то, что должно было получиться (Пентада Кантрелла - порок, при котором сердце развивается вне грудной клетки) - больше сюра, кинка, юста... Но вышло вполне безобидно.

***********************************************************************************************  
Пентада Кантрелла  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6582251  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Романтика, AUПредупреждения: OOC, Инцест, Underage  
Размер: Мини, 15 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Пост-канон.  
-  
О пользе совместных заданий.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Собственно, название выражает то, что должно было получиться (Пентада Кантрелла - порок, при котором сердце развивается вне грудной клетки) - больше сюра, кинка, юста... Но вышло вполне безобидно.

 

Тики проснулся от давящей сверху тяжести; тяжесть елозила на нём, своими тонкими пальчиками тянула за щёки и дёргала за длинные волосы. От волос Тики так и не избавился, и те лежали на плечах, спускались до лопаток, лезли в глаза и рот и временами стягивали виски тугим хвостом. Словом – одни неприятности от них.

Тяжесть пропела что-то сладким голосом, и Микк уловил тихое «Встава-ай», нехотя разлепил веки. Роад, оседлавшая его бёдра, смотрела не на него, а в окно, и её задумчивый взгляд совершенно не вязался в игривым тоном голоса. Тикки зевнул и постарался скинуть её с бёдер, но та сама ловко с них съехала и села рядом.

\- Итак?..  
\- Часы в гостиной показывают восемь утра, в коридоре – десять минут девятого. Выбирай, какой вариант тебе более по душе и вставай, - бодро ответила Роад, увернулась от брошенной подушки, рассмеялась. – Тики, не будь злюкой. Если б я разбудила тебя по собственной прихоти, я бы сделала это медленнее и жёстче. Тебя вызывает Граф. Есть задание.

Что ж, она отлично знала, как прогнать сонливость. Тики устало закрыл глаза ладонями, понимая, что Роад уходит – шагов не было слышно, зато дверь с громким стуком столкнулась с косяком. От заданий Графа Тики не был в восторге, в сравнении с той же Лулу, которая бежала к господину по первому зову. Ничем хорошим это, обычно, не заканчивалось. Аллен Уолкер – лишь один из тому примеров (хоть и самый запоминающийся, чёрт его дери).

На улице стоял февраль, редкий снег уже давно растаял, а нового этой зимой ждать явно не приходилось. И всё равно на улице было промозгло и сыро, Тики такую погоду не любил от слова совсем, привыкнув к сухому солнцу на своей родине. Однако климатические условия туманного Альбиона, как и вообще любая погода, – вытекающий из закономерностей закон, и с этим Тики ничего не мог поделать, будь он хоть трижды Апостолом Ноя.

Тики открыл окно, и шторки взметнулись к потолку от ветра, слишком холодного, чтобы быть просто южным, но слишком тёплого, чтобы быть северным. Юго-восточный, отстранённо подумалось Микку, и он закурил, оттягивая время до встречи с Графом. Тот на опоздания и небольшие задержки совсем не злился или хорошо делал вид, что не злился. В любом случае, это было только Тики на руку.

Внизу, в саду, где сейчас стояли лишь оголённые стволы деревьев и холодные скамьи, ходила Трисия, и вид у неё был болезненно-бледный; чахотка убивала её с каждым днём всё сильней. Шерил метался от одной крайности в другую – злился, впадал в депрессию, получал неожиданные приливы уверенности и продолжал беготню по врачам. Вайзли как-то сказал, что Трисия даже завидует мужу – сама она уже давно смирилась со своей участью и пребывала в состоянии перманентного грустного спокойствия.

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, Трисия подняла голову и, слегка улыбаясь помахала Тики рукой. Тики Трисию любил – чисто по-человечески любил. Из всех прихотей старшего братца она была, однозначно, самой лучшей. Да и давно уже перестала быть прихотью. Микку иногда казалось, что прихотью Шерила был он сам. Желание Ноя, что с него взять.

Сигарета дотлевала до обидного быстро. Дождавшись, пока Трисия отвернётся и продолжит свой путь, Тики выбросил окурок прямо из окна, застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

\- Слушай, - услышал он приглушённое. Оказывается, Роад всё это время стояла за дверью. – В связи с последними событиями… Это задание может быть связано с Алленом?

Тики потянул на себя дверь. Так и есть – сидит прямо на полу, прислонившись к стене, полосатый гольф на левой ноге скатился чуть ли не до щиколотки. 

\- Я почти уверен, что это связано с Алленом. 

Роад вздохнула. Бордо вскочила на ноги и принялась застёгивать запонки на рукавах рубашки Тики, которые тот пропустил.

\- Вечно тебе достаётся самое интересное, - беззлобно фыркнула она.

* * *

На полпути к массивной двери, за которой засел Граф, ему попался Вайзли. Этот тоже прокрастинировал, переминался с ноги на ногу, двигаясь вперёд буквально сантиметрами. С Вайзли у Тики отношения были вполне неплохие; несмотря на наглое вторжение в чужое мозговое пространство, этот мальчишка был одним из немногих в семье, кого можно было терпеть – когда его серая кожа сменялась на бледную, веснушчатую, а пепельные волосы становились русыми. Тогда Вайзли скидывал обувь, и они вдвоём (порою даже втроём, с Графом, доводить Шерила – слишком уж занятное дело) неслись к пруду Камелотов и вылавливали карпов.

Заметив Тики, тот склонил голову набок и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, залезая в чужую голову. Кыш, недовольно подумал Микк, отмахиваясь от племянничка, как от назойливой мухи, и Вайзли, тихо фыркнув, зашагал вперёд.

\- Тебя тоже…  
\- Да, Граф сказал, что у него для меня задание, - прерывая его, ответил Вайзли. Тики задохнулся от возмущения, и острые лопатки Мудрости задорно дёрнулись от смеха.  
\- Слушай, я же не устраиваю тебе прямой массаж сердца вместо рукопожатия, хоть, поверь, иногда безумно хочется, так что будь добр, хотя бы делай вид, что занят более интересными вещами, чем копание в чужой голове, - нагоняя мальчишку и впечатывая ладонь ему во всё ещё подрагивающие лопатки, недовольно сказал Микк.

 _Чудно_ , послышалось в тот же момент у его в голове, и Тики вздрогнул от неожиданности, _сделать вид я всегда смогу._

Тики устало вздохнул.

Створки дверей открылись, как всегда бесшумно и легко, хотя с виду казалось, что этот дубовый массив невероятно сложно сдвинуть даже на несчастный сантиметр. Тики задержался пальцами на ручке, мешкая, чувствуя, что Вайзли, мигом растерявший всю смешливость, тоже мнётся на пороге. Он посмотрел на Тики, приглашая его пройти первым, и Тики повиновался, входя внутрь, осматриваясь. 

\- А, Тики, Вайзли, входите, - услышал он откуда-то сверху, и в тот же момент Граф появился перед ним, словно из воздуха. 

Тики захлопал глазами, наблюдая, как Тысячелетний снуёт по комнате, то и дело подтягивая полосатые спадающие штаны, как трёт щетину и говорит что-то отвлечённое – про еду, про китайский улун, про линьку Лулу и так далее по списку. Выглядел он привычно за последние дни растерянно, выбитым из колеи. Тики скосил глаза на Вайзли.

 _Хитрец_ , пронеслось у него в голове голосом Вайзли, напряжённо следящим за Графом. _Поёт какую-то шанти. Не могу прочесть его мысли._

Тики хмыкнул даже как-то злорадно.

\- Тики, подойди сюда, - прервал вдруг свою вдохновлённую речь о футболе Граф. Микк уловил резко сменившийся тон беседы и настороженно подошёл к Тысячелетнему. Тот неловко пошарил по карманам и вытащил на свет…

Чёрт.  
Вот чёрт.  
Он ошибался. Насчёт Аллена.

\- У меня неприятные ностальгические чувства, - пробормотал Микк, вертя в пальцах игральную карту. – А, как Апостол Ноя со временами пробуждающимися чужими воспоминаниями, я ностальгию чрезвычайно не люблю.

Вайзли бесшумно подошёл к нему, и Тики отстранённо подумал, что тихие шаги – это одна из общих способностей Апостолов, временами полезная, временами – слишком уж мешающая. Вайли попытался заглянуть в карту, но не увидел ровным счётом ничего; он осторожно, избегая лишнего телесного контакта, потянул её из рук Микка, и тот отдал карту без лишних слов.

Вайзли присвистнул.

\- Юу-у Канда, - протянул он. – Я успел по нему соскучиться.

\- Знаете, что самое ироничное? - спросил Граф. Они оба, словно очнувшись, подняли взгляд от выцарапанного на карте имени и посмотрели на Тысячелетнего. – Человек, настолько сильно ненавидящий Орден и Чистую Силу, больше всего и ставит палки нам в колёса. Тики, - сказал Граф, и Микк почувствовал, как из его тона пропадают последние добродушные нотки, - в этот раз не оплошай.

Микк неопределённо дёрнул плечами.

Когда за спинами закрылась дверь, скрывая от них Графа, Тики осторожно выдернул из рук Вайзли карту, внимательно осматривая её, в глубине души одновременно надеясь и боясь увидеть слишком знакомое «Аллен Уолкер» с неаккуратными заточками. Но нет, там всё так же был Юу Канда.

\- Насколько я понял, - прочистив горло, сказал Вайзли, до этого непрерывно наблюдающий за ним, - Аллена Уолкера нет в его списке персон нон грата.

Вайзли смотрел понимающе, и за очередное вторжение в голову хотелось врезать ему. Вместо этого Тики пробормотал о том, какой же этот мальчишка мудак, вытащил сигарету из кармана плаща и вставил в рот. Прямым текстом о том, что им двоим придётся поработать вдвоём, Граф не говорил, но тут и думать не надо было. Что ж, раз Тысячелетний решил – так оно и будет. Тики не был против – к этому мальчишке он чувствовал необъяснимую симпатию.

Когда тот, например, беззлобно переругивался с Шерилом, или с разбега падал в воду прямо в одежде, распугивая карпов, или когда, переставая говорить многосложными предложениями, понятными лишь ему, вставлял в речь крепкое словцо, какие частенько можно услышать на разборках в Ислингтоне. В такие моменты Тики понимал, что человечности в Вайзли осталось едва ли не больше, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых. Даже чем у Роад. Даже чем, чёрт возьми, у него.

Тики знал, что Вайзли опять копается у него в голове, прямо сейчас. Это быстро вошло у него в привычку, так быстро, как привыкнуть можно только к неправильным и вредным вещам. Ругаться с мальчишкой не хотелось, поэтому Тики только достал карту и начал в неё всматриваться.

\- Он, хм, в Италии, - пробормотал Вайзли. – Где-то в Тоскане. Там его видели два дня назад, но без Уолкера. Убил парочку акум второго уровня.  
\- Конкретнее, Вайзли.  
\- Два дня назад – в Сиене. Оттуда двинулся на юг, сейчас, наверное, в Гроссето. Мы можем послать…

Тики тряхнул головой, прерывая вдохновлённый монолог племянника.

\- Нет. Лучше отправимся прямо сейчас. Пока разведка будет искать Юу, его уже след простынет.

 _Полагайся только на себя_ , адресовал он Мудрости не размыкая рта, но тот и так его услышал. _Временами, знаешь, даже на себя не стоит._

Вайзли ли не знать, право слово.

* * *

Тики любил Италию. Любил Лигурийское побережье, узкие улицы старых городов и растущие на дорогах апельсинные деревья – садовая роскошь для старушки-Англии. Во всём были свои плюсы, решил он, даже в этом задании. А вот Вайзли весь напрягся, закутался в бежевый кашемировый плащ, и от одного только этого вида Тики становилось жарко.

\- Это стратегия такая? – поинтересовался он, поправляя съехавший к носу платок на волосах Мудрости. – Чем сильнее я скрыт одеждой, тем меньше внимания на меня обращают?

Тот сердито посмотрел на него из-под пушистых ресниц.

\- Ну-ну, не смотри на меня волком. Я могу войти в твоё положение. Я и сам людей не очень-то жалую, - фыркнул Тики.

Они были в Гроссето; солнечном, пыльном и оживлённом городе, как и почти все города Италии. Небо здесь было совершенно синим, почти голубым, с тонкими-тонкими перьями облаков. Они даже не пытались скрыть яркое Солнце, висящее где-то в его середине и по краям, сверху, снизу – везде. Тики вспоминался Лондон, где он, кажется, проторчал слишком уж долго; в Лондоне небо было чистым, но пасмурно-серым. Слишком уж… удручающим.

\- Кто сказал, что я не люблю людей? - дёрнув подбородком, поинтересовался Вайзли.

Мимо прошла молодая итальянка; в дранном старом платье и с шелушившимся носом, но личико её больно было красивое. Вайзли проводил её задумчивым взглядом, а после повернулся к Тики.

\- Мудрость Ноя – тоже человек, и людские удовольствия ему не чужды, - дёрнул он плечами. Тики хохотнул.  
\- Отлично, Заратуштра. А насчёт Юу Канды что-нибудь скажешь?  
\- Могу сказать даже слишком многое, но, боюсь, нужного нам я не знаю.

Тики цокнул языком и огляделся.

\- В этом и есть проблема.

Город кишел акумами. Вот незадача – никто из них Юу не видел. Вайзли решил абстрагироваться от внешнего мира, ходил какой-то потерянный, задумчивый – и правильно делал. Тики даже завидовал, что сам так не умеет. В февральском Гроссето стояла просто уничтожающая жара, но Мудрость кутался в плащ, временами Тики казалось, что со следующим выдохом из его приоткрытого рта вырвется облачко пара. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, не выдержав, когда они забрели на какую-то тихую узкую улочку, спасаясь от жары (Тики, по крайней мере, спасался), и Вайзли поднял на него мутный взгляд, видимо, даже не соображая, кто перед ним. – Вайзли?.. Вот же… Гаутама хренов, Вайзли!

Тики схватил его за плечи, через слои одежды чувствуя крупную дрожь. Похлопал по щекам – но мальчишка отнёсся к этому совершенно индифферентно, что было вовсе не в его характере.

\- Всё хорошо, - пробормотал Тики, продолжая сжимать узкие плечи Вайли. – Это у Пятых наследственное, это…  
\- Тебе не кажется странным… - оборвал его хриплым голосом Мудрость. Закатившиеся глаза вернулись на место, и дрожь быстро покинула тело. Тики захлопал глазами и даже никак не отреагировал на то, что мальчишка с лёгким раздражением скинул его руки с собственных плеч. - …что Юу, совершенно точно, по словам очевидцев, направляющийся в Гроссето, так и не появился тут?  
\- Что это было?  
\- Ты видел Тоскану? Она с краю, бежать – только если назад. Однако…  
\- Вайзли. Что это было?

Мудрость, наконец вынырнувший из своих размышлений, недоумённо посмотрел на Микка.

\- Он был здесь, Джойд, был. Я знаю это. И, возможно… Он до сих пор здесь. Я был в, м-м, назовём, ниббане. Знаешь, что такое ниббана?  
\- Давай без предисловий. Хочешь сказать, оттуда ты выловил информацию об Юу?

Вайзли отвёл взгляд и внимательно посмотрел вдаль. Он нахмурился, и это сразу добавило годов к его юношескому пубертатному личику. Тики знал этот взгляд; он ожидал, что за этим последуют заумные речи.

Вайзли удивил его. Как и всегда.

\- Ага, - просто ответил он, встряхиваясь, и зашагал вперёд. Тики нагнал его. - Палаццо Альдобрандески.  
\- Чего-чего?  
\- Палаццо Альдобрандески, говорю. Канда где-то там.

Можно было бы уточнить, откуда Вайзли так уверен, но Тики решил поберечь свои нервы.

Увидев палаццо, Тики в очередной раз вспомнил свою жизнь до Ноя. В неотапливаемой комнате ютилось человек тринадцать, подушки набивались соломой или шелухой. Альдобрандески же явно жили в условиях получше – дворец был как три старых комнаты Тики и других шахтёров и в длину, и в высоту; из белого и красного кирпича, прочный, тёплый в промозглую погоду, холодный – в жару. Тики фыркнул.

 _Богачи_ , понимающе отозвался Вайзли. _Они просто…_

И замолчал. Захлопал глазами и заозирался по сторонам  
Впервые Тики было жаль, что Мудрость заткнулся.

Потому что в следующее мгновение лезвие Мигеля-Нигена-как-его-там откромсало драгоценный дюйм драгоценных рыжеватых волос Вайзли, успевшего отклониться в последний момент и почти упасть на руки Тики.

Однако… Этот идиот улыбался.

\- Я тебе говорил! Здесь он.  
\- Разве я в тебе сомневался?

И отошёл в сторону, отталкивая Вайзли за свою спину.

Юу не менялся вообще, будто время в нём остановилось. Собирал волосы в высокий нелепый хвост, неровно кромсал чёлку, на бледно-фарфоровой коже не приживались ни царапины, ни синяки, ни шрамы. Муген (Господи, точно! Муген!) всё так же искрился ярким синим цветом и почти слепил глаза своей Чистой Силой.

И Сила пронизала звенящий воздух, и Тики почти чувствовал эту плотную боль. Он сжал зубы и отразил выпад, который ловко сделал молчаливый Канда, ещё один, и ещё – пацан не растерял былой ловкости, да такое мастерство и не пропьёшь. Вайзли бормотал что-то про лотос внутри, но Микк вдаваться в подробности не хотел; хотел лишь просунуть руку в грудную клетку экзорциста, раздвинуть твёрдые рёбра и потянуть на себя бьющееся сердце, медленно отсоединяя от аорты.

 _Не отвлекайся!_ раздражённо бросил Мудрость, и Тики ( _мать твою, Вайзли!_ ) отвлёкся.

Канда исчез из поля зрения, а появился уже за спиной Вайзли. В этот раз тот среагировать не успел, только слегка дёрнуться в сторону, и лезвие насквозь пронзило его сбоку, скорее всего, задев печень. Тики выругался, понимая, что дальше наслаждаться боем у него не получится. 

Тизы по первому же зову накрыли Канду плотным мерцающим облаком. Тики подхватил рвано дышащего Вайзли на руки.

\- Только… Не к Графу, - прохрипел тот.  
\- С ума сошёл? Тебя не мясницким ножом протаранили, а Чистой, чтоб её, Силой. Нам нужно вернуться, иначе…  
\- Джойд, - прервал его Вайзли. Его очаровательные веснушки исчезли, и кожа стала могильно-серой, рыжина ушла из волос, и они теперь были светлыми-светлыми, почти седыми. И глаза. Глаза на лбу смотрели прямо на него, Тики. Сущность Ноя рвалась наружу, чтобы защитить своего носителя. – Если он узнает, что ты… и что я – опять – провалили задание…

Тики скрипнул зубами и провалился за стену какого-то домика. Тизов было много, и Юу до сих пор от них не освободился. Гроссето, несмотря на свои маленькие размеры, был узким и плотным и напоминал муравейник. Он петлял по улицам с Вайзли, который молчал и тяжело дышал, пятно багровой крови выступило на бежевом кашемире; оно было круглым и ровным, словно начерченным циркулем, но расплывалось всё сильнее и сильнее. Микк бросал на него короткие взгляды, и от каждого лишнего дюйма в диаметре собственное сердце билось быстрее.

Он остановился, когда понял, что Вайзли теряет сознание. С разбега забежал в какой-то покосившийся домик.

\- Madonna di Dio'l sa! – Немолодая женщина схватилась за сердце и отпрянула в сторону от них. Быстро затараторила что-то на итальянском, но Тики прервал её:  
\- Ты понимаешь по-английски?

Судя по несчастному взгляду – не понимала.

Тики отпихнул её в сторону, проходя вглубь дома, нашёл спальню и бросил Вайзли на кровать. Женщина, кажется, поняла ситуацию, запричитала и бросилась куда-то. Микк в который раз бросил взгляд на пятно крови, становившееся всё больше, и начал вытягивать круглые пуговицы из петель. Рубашке, некогда белой, повезло меньше – её Тики просто потянул в стороны так, что пуговицы посыпались на пол. 

Если бы Вайзли не был Ноем, то, наверное, уже бы отправился к праотцам – Тики знал, что при такой травме рану надо было сразу закрыть. Её, кстати, Тики не видел, видел только кровь, она так остро пахла железом и не хотела останавливаться, и Микк в отчаянии скрипнул зубами, собираясь уже открыть Ворота Ковчега. Но Вайзли тихо выдохнул и, не открывая глаз, нашарил руку Тики, сжимая её.

\- Просто… Промой чёртову рану и останови кровотечение. Джойд. Тики. Я знаю, что делать, - пробормотал он и, кажется, опять вырубился.

Когда тебе это говорит подыхающий семнадцатилетний племянник, уверенности как-то не прибавляется.

Немолодая итальянка стукнула перед ним тазом с водой и бросила оборванные тряпки. Тики облизал пересохшие губы и смыл кровь.

Рана была такой… удивительно тонкой, аккуратной, и верилось с трудом, что её могла оставить Чистая Сила и что из-за неё вытекло столько крови. Микк накладывал тряпки слой за слоем, радуясь тому, что хотя бы обычную инфекцию Сущность Ноя убьёт. Тряпки мгновенно окрашивались в красный, но уже не так резво, как рубашка и плащ до этого. За его спиной взволнованно дышала итальянка, и в тихой речи её проскальзывали молитвы. Тики всё хотелось сказать, мол, бросьте, по наши души молиться бесполезно. Но изо рта вырывался только болезненно-загнанный хрип.

Тики был зол. Чертовски зол.

Гнев заполнял его запоздало, с явным промедлением, вытеснив и беспокойство за члена семьи, и возникшие поначалу растерянность и ошеломление. Грудь разрывало рычание, какое-то почти нечеловеческое.

Оно сорвалось с губ и упало в глухую тишину жаркого дома. Итальянка вздрогнула и отступила к двери.

\- Он… в ниббане, - прошептал Тики, смотря на Вайзли. Его глаза закатились, но дыхание было ровным, чистым. – Остаётся только ждать.

Вайзли закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул.

И открыл их спустя три дня; молчаливых и долгих. В душной комнате пахло кровью и мочой, воздух был стылым и тяжёлым, давил на плечи. У Тики ныла спина, он сидел, прислонившись к кровати, ощущал дикую усталость, словно пробежал марафон. Когда на его плечо опустилась рука, он смог только облегчённо выдохнуть.

\- Граф хотел отправить на задание тебя с Роад. Но Роад, сама понимаешь, была слаба, она ещё не полностью восстановила свою физическую оболочку. – Голос его был тихим и хриплым, слова давались через силу. Тики знал, что Вайзли мог бы и не говорить, а просто передать ему это в мысленной связи, но тот в голову сейчас не лез, и от этого становилось как-то… пусто. – И тогда напросился я.

А вот это было неожиданно.

Тики стряхнул с себя руку, встал и расправил плечи, те были словно деревянные, слушались неохотно. Вайзли лежал за его спиной, но поворачиваться не хотелось. Микк подошёл к окну и открыл его, впуская в комнату воздух.

\- Насколько я знаю, ты не любишь задания Графа. Ещё больше ты не любишь только задания в паре, - пробормотал он, смотря в окно. Оказывается, на улице стало прохладно; дожди, которые Тики только слышал из их общей изоляции, оставили после себя приятную промозглость и влажный ветер. – Так почему?..

Вайзли молчал.

\- Тики, - начал он мягко, и Микк поражённо обернулся, - я хотел пойти вместе с тобой.

Микк опустился на колени рядом с кроватью.

Опустил ладонь на мокрый лоб, и глаза-стигматы покорно закрылись, разрешая ему оставить тёплые следы на коже и убрать с лица светлые волосы. Обычные же глаза, жёлтые, больные, смотрели на него с отчаянным интересом – впервые за долгое время Вайзли даже не представлял, что будет дальше. Тики провёл пальцами по спутанным волосам, очертил границы бровей и острых скул.

\- Почему ты хотел пойти со мной? – спросил он. – Из-за самого задания? Из-за…  
\- Тебя.

Отлично.

Тики убрал пальцы от горячей кожи Вайзли, и тот неосознанно подался вперёд, не желая отпускать. Недовольно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- У тебя жар.  
\- У меня жар, и я несу бред? Пусть будет так. 

Кадык Вайзли дёрнулся.

\- Пить хочу, - сообщил он отстранённо. – И есть. И… - Глазные яблоки заходили под тонкой кожей век. – Не важно. Ты дашь мне воды?

В кухне-прихожей никого не было. Тики уже давно перестал обращать внимание на снующую туда-сюда немолодую итальянку, и её мужа, и её дочь, а они, кажется, его боялись, поначалу пытались поговорить с ним, но после бросили попытки. Сейчас же дом пустовал. 

Когда Тики переливал воду в низкий глиняный стакан из кувшина, он заметил, как дрожат у него руки. Длинные пальцы, обвитые вокруг коричневой кружки, держали её так неосторожно и слабо, что, казалось, сейчас выплеснут воду наружу.

Я хотел пойти на задание. Из-за тебя.  
Сказал он.

И глядел круглыми влюблёнными глазами.

Однажды они бывали в Корнуолле. Он, Вайзли и ещё двое этих оболтусов – Джасдеви. Ной в Вайзли тогда только проснулся, и появившийся в семье мальчишка напоминал одновременно и всезнающего мудреца, коим должен быть, и бродягу-хулигана с улицы, одну половину жизни проведшего в сиротском приюте, другую – в тюрьме. Держался отстранённо, подпускал к себе только Графа и, ни в коем случае, - не Шерила, не Роад, не названную маменьку Трисию. И Тики, конечно, не подпускал тоже.

Но на рыбалку напросился вместе с близнецами.

Близнецов, к слову, Тики сразу же отправил распугивать рыбу подальше. Закатал дорогие брюки по колено, с наслаждением вдохнул запах болотной тины и ступил на песок, в который ступни проваливались всё сильнее и сильнее с каждым шагом на большую глубину.

\- Эй! – позвал он Вайзли, всё это время молча наблюдающего за ним. – Чего там стоишь? Не знаешь, что делать?

И обернулся к нему. Племянничек стоял у самой кромки воды, задумчиво глядя куда-то между лопаток Тики. Когда его позвали, он даже не удосужился поднять взгляд, лишь растянул тонкие бледные губы в улыбке.

\- Знаю. Только что у тебя в голове подсмотрел.  
\- Вот поганец, - беззлобно ответил Тики и опять развернул свой взор к водной глади. Рыба тут была шибко смелая, проплывала прямо между ног, щекотала лодыжки. – Только как у меня у тебя не получится. Опыта не хватит, мальчик. Тут, понимаешь, у-доч-ка нужна.  
\- Палка с верёвкой.  
\- С леской, неуч. 

Прищурился, замер и – схватил цепкими руками забившегося в пальцах малька.

\- Я сюда не ради рыбной ловли пришёл, - поведал Мудрость, смотря как Тики отрывает ещё живой рыбине голову. Тот приподнял брови. – Я был… заинтересован, - туманно закончил он. И уселся в не менее дорогих, чем у самого Тики, брюках на мокрый песок побережья.

Тяжело перебирая ногами, Микк вышел из воды и сел рядом с Вайзли. Предложил ему рыбину, но тот отказался, вяло замотал головой. Пожав плечами, Микк вгрызся в холодную рыбью плоть.

\- В чём заинтересован? – спросил он наконец, отплёвывая кости. Вайзли смотрел на него без отвращения, с любопытством, как смотрят на забавного зверька. – Если хочешь повидать красоты планеты, могу сводить тебя в Кашмир, или в Каир, или… о! У янки довольно симпатично, стоит признать. Так в чём?

 _В тебе_ , услышал он и заозирался.

\- Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Кашмир, говорю, отлично. Прошлый Вайзли был из Индии.

«Молодец, Тики, - думал Микк много времени спустя, стоя перед комнатой, где лежал Вайзли, со стаканом воды в руке, - и ты ещё Скина тугодумом называл».

* * *

\- Юу Канда и Аллен Уолкер, который всё-таки с ним, находятся сейчас в столице. Или на пути к ней. Я видел это в его планах при встрече.

Рана его затянулась почти на глазах, вытравливая из себя остатки Чистой Силы. Это всё молитвы Аличе (имя немолодой итальянки Тики узнал только на второй день) помогли, пошутил Микк, разматывая почти чистые тряпки. Кожа Вайзли была всё такой же горячей, а взгляд – туманно-болезненным, но в общем и целом выглядел он вполне живым. И этого было достаточно.

\- Столица, ага, здорово, - ответил Тики. Он сидел прямо на полу, вытянув ноги, кусал бока гнилого красного яблока и задумчиво смотрел на Вайзли. – Значит, поедем в Рим?

Вайзли сел на кровати и скинул лёгкое одеяло. От раны – буквально – осталась одна лишь царапина на худом животе. Сущность Ноя отступила на глазах, и Тики вновь смог увидеть мелкие веснушки, бледную, не видавшую загара кожу и дорожку тёмных волос, уходящую за пояс штанов. Вайзли медленно натянул на себя грубую плотную рубаху, оставленную хозяином дома, распрямился и шатко встал на ноги. 

\- Кажется, за три несчастных дня мои мышцы успели атрофироваться, - пробормотал он и сделал шаг к выходу. Тики ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

В кухне-прихожей была вся семья, приютившая их, в полном составе. Аличе резко встала из-за стола и запричитала на итальянском, Тики хотел прервать её жестом, но Вайзли опередил его.

\- Grazie di tutto, - сказал он, улыбаясь. Женщина улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Мы уже уходим? – удивился Тики, смотря, как Вайзли, выйдя на улицу, застёгивает рубаху на все пуговицы и оглядывается по сторонам. – Но ты…  
\- Я в порядке. А Юу Канда ждать нас не будет. Отсюда до Рима на поезде около двух часов.  
\- Отлично. Сходим на побережье.

Вайзли, до того нервно теребивший покромсанный Мугеном локон, посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

\- Важна каждая минута.  
\- Э-эй, «Благоразумие Ноя», - фыркнул Тики и схватил мальчишку за запястье. – Ты три дня ходил под себя и утопал в собственном поту, у тебя вот здесь, - он коснулся рёбер Мудрости, - присохшая кровь не до конца отмыта. Да нас просто-напросто не пустят в поезд. 

Вайзли, тянувшийся навстречу прикосновениям, резко одёрнул себя и пожал плечами, неохотно признав чужую правоту.

Водная полоса далеко-далеко тянулась вдоль солёного берега; на горизонте виднелся порт, рядом с которым нарезали круги лодки и корабли. Тики долго смотрел на них, наблюдая, как развиваются белые паруса. С трудом оторвал взгляд от следов, что они оставляли на воде, и перевёл его на Вайзли.

\- Ты чего стоишь? – удивился он. – Сам же говорил, что важна каждая минута. Ныряй!

Вайзли поморщился, показал ему язык и быстро выскользнул из рубахи. Тики и не думал отворачиваться, смотрел на него. За три беспокойных дня он успел похудеть ещё больше, вновь напоминая голодающего бродягу. Кожа его была молочно-бледной, и так контрастировала с тёмной серостью его сущности Ноя. Пальцы Вайзли замерли на поясе брюк, и он резко поднял взгляд, сталкиваясь с глазами Микка. Тот невинно улыбнулся и, поднимая руки вверх, отвернулся. Зашуршала одежда, Вайзли тихо ругнулся, и, когда Тики обернулся, то увидел только сверкнувшую в лучах уходящего солнца тощую задницу, исчезнувшую под толщей воды. Вода достигла пояса Вайзли, когда тот остановился, и острые лопатки дёрнулись вверх, кожа покрылась мурашками. Он стоял и медлил, и Тики начинал нервничать. Недолго думая, он стянул рубашку через голову, закатал штанины, только потом вспоминая, что это бесполезно, и с разбегу подбежал к Вайзли. Тот обернулся слишком поздно – грубая ладонь впечаталась ему между лопаток, с силой толкнула вперёд, и рыжеватые локоны, напоследок мазнув над поверхностью воды, исчезли из поля зрения.

Отплёвываясь от солёной воды, он вновь показался над поверхностью – злой, дрожащий и мокрый. Тики хохотал в голос, постепенно отступая, потому что знал – месть будет страшна. И не ошибся – Вайзли увлёк его за собой, роняя в воду, что вытолкнула из лёгких воздух, обвился руками вокруг шеи, не давая вынырнуть, а потом так же резко отпустил. Тики тяжело отдышался, видя, как Вайзли смотрит на него взглядом победителя, и выдавил улыбку.

\- Спинку потереть?

Вайзли прищурился и повернулся к нему затылком.

\- Давай.

Высохшая кровь со временем бы и так отмокла, но сейчас она всё еще оставалась на коже Мудрости. Тики провёл пальцами по чистым лопаткам, кожа была гладкой и тонкой, казалось, будто кости сейчас продырявят её; пальцы спускались ниже, отковыривал красные участки. Вайзли тяжело сопел носом, ощутимо вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения, и когда пальцы Микка спустились к бёдрам, резко отстранился.

\- Покорнейше благодарю!  
Отплыл на пару метров.  
\- И стыдиться, дядюшка, нечего, естественная реакция организма.

Вот же ублюдок.

\- Ты это в голове моей прочитал? – крикнул он вынырнувшему в паре метров от него Вайзли. – Или почувствовал?

Тот послал ему задумчивую улыбку.

Выйдя на берег, Тики выпрыгнул из брюк и выжал их. Ему бы пожалеть о своём необдуманном поступке в виде спонтанного прыжка в воду, но жалеть совсем не хотелось. Он выжал лёгкую ткань и закинул себе на плечо, смотря как Вайзли, стоя в воде по пояс, ожесточённо трёт лицо. Тики был возбуждён и не пытался скрыть этого; кишки свернуло в узел, в паху заныло, и он начал медленно считать до десяти, чтобы успокоиться.

Сбился со счёта, когда Вайзли начал выходить из воды.

\- Естественная реакция организма, конечно, - хмыкнул он, смотря на полувставший член Мудрости. Тот невозмутимо пожал плечами, при этом тщательно пряча взгляд. – Вайзли.

Тот, услышал своё имя, автоматически поднял взгляд, сталкиваясь со взглядом Тики, но отводить его уже не стал. Медленно выдохнул, сжимая в пальцах ткань рубашки и сглотнул. Тики смотрел, как липнут пряди волос к его лбу, как капли воды стекают по худому телу, как тёмная дорожка волос на животе спускается вниз, к паху и…

Попытался сделать вздох.  
Оторвать взгляд.  
Вернуть себе самообладание, в конце концов, чёрт его дери.  
Но.

Поцеловал мальчишку в солёный лоб, задевая губами рыжие пряди, в розовеющие скулы, и Вайзли подставлялся сам, слепо жался к нему, задевая собственным животом его член; руками Тики схватил его бёдра, привлекая к себе ещё сильнее. Солнце сушило разгорячённую кожу, светило прямо на них, оставляя золотые следы на тяжёлых волосах Вайзли; Тики провёл по ним пальцами, убрал за уши, чувствуя, как они начинают слипаться от соли, ткнулся носом в макушку, вдыхая в себя запах моря. А после – резко поднял лицо мальчишки и поцеловал в губы, чувствуя, как тот, словно бы пьяный, дезориентированный, пытается ему ответить, еле сдерживает улыбку. И от этого хотелось хохотать во всё горло.

Рубашку Вайзли уже давно уронил на песок, а сейчас упал поверх неё, всё равно мараясь в песке. Тики навис сверху, утягивая в ещё один поцелуй, шарил руками по телу, по выступающим рёбрам и твёрдым подвздошным косточкам. Вайзли молчал, как партизан, слишком не привыкший доверять своему языку, своей речи; Тики хотел бы залезть ему в голову, чтобы понять о чём он думает, но всё, что мог сделать – это выстонать его имя, сжав в руке оба члена.

 _Я думаю_ , услышал он, _о том, что песок больно жжётся, что солнце светит прямо в глаза. И что, наверное, я сейчас проживаю лучший момент в моей жизни._

\- Поменьше высокопарных слов, пацан, - хрипло выдохнул Тики, не сдержав улыбку, и провёл рукой от основания до головки, оттянул крайнюю плоть. – Но песок жжётся и вправду больно.

Вайзли не знал, куда деть руки; тонкие бледные запястья всё время мелькали перед взором Тики, скользили по земле, тянулись вверх и падали обратно. Выдохнув, Вайзли обнял Микка за шею, притягивая к себе, хотел поцеловать, но вместо этого уткнулся лбом в его лоб, свистящего выдыхая

Его  
Мать вашу  
Имя.

\- Тики, - прозвучало под крик чаек. Не напыщенное «Джойд», не насмешливое «дядюшка», а рваное слабое «Тики».

Тики хотел бы ответить – подшутить, позвать того по имени, но смог только тихо простонать, когда почувствовал, что больше не может сдерживаться.

\- Я продержался дольше, - фыркнул Вайзли, отдышавшись, смотря, как Тики стирает сперму с их животов и вытирает руки о мелкие песчинки. Микк хотел прикурить, но это было бесполезно – после купания сигареты, что хранились в карманах брюк, полностью вымокли. – А знаешь…  
\- Нет, малыш, не знаю, - мягко ответил Тики, приглаживая собственные кудри и ища ленту для волос, которая непонятно куда и когда слетела. – Просвети меня.

Вайзли приподнялся на локтях, а после и вовсе сел, ровно вытягивая спину. Тики бы в жизни не назвал его красивым – слишком обычный, слишком бледный и худой, но не это в нём притягивало.

Мудрость пробежался по нему влажными тёмными глазами, спрятал неуверенную улыбку и подтянул к подбородку острые коленки. Его движения, его взгляд, его улыбка – редкая и слабая, его веснушки на коже и тихий насмешливый голос в голове – вот, что притягивало, и Тики только сейчас осознал это.

\- Поначалу мысли мешались в моей голове буйным беспорядком. Я думал, что схожу с ума; я слышал множество голосов, но не слышал своего собственного. Семья, они… Думали. Кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей. Когда я разобрался со своим даром, торчать в чужой голове стало весьма занятным делом. Только подумай – я могу вторгаться в чужую конфиденциальность, залезать за границы мне дозволенного, узнать то, что хотели бы и не хотели бы одновременно узнать другие.

Он отвёл взгляд, смотря на горизонт, где встречались небо и полоса моря; его короновали парусные лодки, медленно сменявшие друг друга.

\- Я залез в твою голову ради интереса, ты же Удовольствие Ноя – женщины, выпивка, азартные игры…  
\- Так оно и было.  
\- Так оно и есть. Я подумал, что это слишком предсказуемо. Но после я обогнул поверхностные мысли, копнул до сознательного. Шахты, человеческие друзья – почти семья, все те, кого ты пощадил – ты не хотел это отпускать. Я дошёл до твоей человечности, Тики, которой не было у остальных членов семьи, которая почти исчезла у меня – за столь короткий срок, и я…

Он отвернулся.

\- Понял. Как девчонка, - хмыкнул Тики и начал натягивать мокрые штаны. Вайзли обиженно дёрнул плечами.  
\- Ты вернул мне мою человечность. Не знаю, хорошо это или нет, но именно из-за этого я… Да. Как девчонка.

Он встал, стряхнул колющийся песок и тоже начал одеваться.

\- Давай договоримся? – предложил вдруг уже одетый Микк, наблюдая за тем, как Вайзли застёгивает рубашку. Тот остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на него. – Сохрани мою человечность – и я сохраню твою.

Вайзли улыбнулся, вновь розовея скулами и шеей, одёрнул рукава и протянул кисть для рукопожатия. Вместо этого Тики схватил его за подбородок и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на губах.

\- И всё же, - выдохнул мальчишка, когда Тики прервал поцелуй, но так и не отстранился, - нам надо найти Канду Юу.

Солнце уходило за горизонт, укоризненно напоминая Тики о том, что он хотел задержаться здесь на десять минут, а получилось на сорок. Тики было всё равно, он улыбался, целовал вяло отбрыкивающегося Вайзли и – совершенно – не думал об Юу Канде.


End file.
